Brillante como el sol
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: El sentimiento que sentían era tan unilateral, profundo y sin ningun inconveniente... Tamaki se mostraba inseguro y racio ante aquello, no quería comprenderlo, solo era llenado por esos sentimientos conforme pasaba el tiempo...


_Brillante como el sol._

 _One-shot._

Creer que todo empezaba y tenía un fin, Tamaki lo sabía tan claro como el agua, ese día empezaba tan tranquilo como cualquier otro. Un almuerzo tan calmado, Nejire parecía animada hablando con Mirio acerca de la misión que tenían, mientras él se encontraba entretenido en su almuerzo que le ayudaría a este nuevo problema. Sus pensamientos residían en quererse ir a su cuarto y quedarse encerrado durante un largo rato, todo era problemático y le envolvía esas ideas negativas que residían en su mente de forma tan pesimista.

Había algo que sintió como un parpadeo, el ver a Mirio correr en busca de salvar a Eri, ¿Por qué se arriesgaba tanto? No lo comprendía, no quería intentar hacerlo debido a que sentía esa necesidad de guardar esos pensamientos que tenía, sabía que su objetivo de su compañero era salvar a miles de personas con su quirk, era algo que admiraba de su valentía de él. Similar a un sol resplandeciente que cegaba, lo cegaba de forma tan centellante, casi derritiendo sus inseguridades y temores.

Casi tan unilateral era ese sentimiento, donde un fulgor comenzaba a derretir esos primitivos pensamientos tan terribles, derretían ese corazón inseguro que dudaba de la existencia de los mismos sentimientos, los cuales tenía su compañero por él. No lo dudo más cuando estuvo enfrente de esos villanos, esa preocupación de perderlo que emanaba de su corazón era tan sofocante, quería correr a ayudarlo, salvarlo y protegerlo; no podía, aunque no intentara, no lo haría más que nada por la promesa que se hizo.

 _Él era Suneater…_

Tamaki era el héroe que cubriría la espalda de su compañero, Mirio no dudaría de dejarle esa encomendación, lo sabía porque ambos confiaban entre ellos y más que confiar era ese sentimiento tan unilateral que lo hacía a ambos de esa forma. Al ataque de los villanos, su defensa bajo al preocuparse por Mirio, reacciono al pensar que si no lograba ganar unos minutos, Mirio correría peligro frente a Overhaul, recibiendo más de un daño y sin querer darse por vencido, lo recibía dando a entender que no se daría por vencido.

No llego a saber cuánto tiempo duro, el dolor que sintió en cada una de sus heridas hechas, las fuerzas con las que intento moverse y llegar a su compañero. Por más heridas que tuviera, su cuerpo doliera o sufriera no quería parar, más su cuerpo no soportaba cayendo de inmediato contra el frio suelo. Gruño ante el débil cuerpo que tenía en esos momentos, su límite alcanzo detenerlo para llegar a Mirio, le detenía y le frustraba no poder alcanzarlo en ningún momento, esperaba que los demás hubieran obtenido un poco de tiempo.

No recordaba lo demás, tal vez la chillante voz de Nejire mientras le picaba la mejilla y las otras voces de las chicas que la acompañaban, la calidez con la que la chica lo trataba intentando ayudarlo para salir del lugar y al final ser tratado por los médicos, un recuerdo tan vago pero queriendo saber dónde estaba Mirio.

—Mirio… —fue el susurro que salió de sus labios intentando llamarlo

—Tranquilo Tamaki, él se encuentra aún dentro, _gallina_ lo has hecho bien —le contesto la voz de Nejire— ahora descansa, pronto lo veras

—Nejire… me duele —contesto de forma automática

—Lo sé, igual pronto veras a Mirio —sintió la mano de ella acariciando sus cabellos —asi que descansa, entre más rápido estés bien… más rápido podrás a ver a Mirio

Segundos después sintió ese inmenso sueño, un sueño que le tenía despojado de sus sentidos y tan sumido en ese mundo que al despertarse vio el blanco techo de la enfermería, Nejire estaba dejando unas flores en un cristalino florero, lirios que eran sus favoritos de ella e igual llenaban el lugar de un aroma agradable. La peli azul le explico lo sucedido al final, el cómo habían terminado los demás, no escucho más cuando oyó de Mirio, su corazón volvía a latir de forma rápida sabiendo que cuando fuera dado de alta podría volver a los dormitorios, descansar para después ver al contrario.

Espero, Recovery Girl le había dado de alta con el único inconveniente de que iba a cargar con ese parche y vengas en su rostro donde su ojo había sido herido, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, Tamaki lo que le molestaba era no poder ver a Mirio de inmediato, sus compañeros le preguntaron varias cosas, la incomodidad se volvía más grande queriendo huir y si no fuera por Nejire estaría en un rincón del salón común. Casi por el atardecer pudo encontrarlo, hablando tan animado como siempre con ese chiquillo de primer año, comparándolo a lo que pensaba, ambos tenían la misma sonrisa tan animada de siempre al igual que Kirishima su kohai, parecían radiantes soles iluminándolo, cegándolo y maravillándolo.

La charla termino segundos después, Midoriya se había retirado y Tamaki fue acercándose con esa mueca de nerviosismo en sus labios, se vio rodeado por los brazos de Mirio casi en ese instante que volteo a verlo, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse de forma que parecía estallar en cualquier momento, una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios, apretando un poco más al contrario y sintiendo esas ganas de llorar.

—Me alegro de que estés bien, Nejire me conto que te encontró inconsciente —dijo Mirio comenzando a acariciar la espalda del contrario

—No me sucedió nada, yo quiero saber si estás bien… Me tenías preocupado, Mirio —susurro Tamaki —. No vuelvas a hacerlo

—Igual me tenías preocupado —comento Mirio

Una leve risita salió de sus labios, esa pequeña y leve sensación de alivio le invadió por completo, Mirio parecía sano y salvo, solo unos cuantos rasguños que se curarían, el rubio le tomo de sus mejillas observando su estado, Tamaki sabía que no era el mejor momento y tampoco podía protestar por aquello, su mirada se vio perdida en los ojos resplandecientes del mayor, su sonrisa que era segura y contagiosa. Sabía que ese sentimiento tan unilateral no desaparecería, los labios de Mirio se encontraron con los de él, esa agradable sensación que le pertenecía a ambos en esos momentos, casi parecía desvanecerse aquella ocasión.

— ¡Gay! —fue el grito de Nejire que escucharon ambos

Haciendo que Tamaki se apartara mirando a su compañera que corría de nuevo a otro lado, la risa divertida de Mirio era también una de sus fascinaciones, su compañero era tan brillante como el sol, un sol que deseaba proteger casi siempre.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** Fanfic MiriTama para el concurso del grupo de la misma pareja, espero que les guste


End file.
